Ghost Class
by royalfuschia
Summary: Over used idea, but who dosen't like these! Danny and co. in a class taught by everybody's fudge loving parents!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Yes, I do own DP. I have a plushie of him in my room. Unfortunately, Butch owns the cartoons._

_A.N:This is not part of the challenge! It is just an idea!_

_This may feel rushed, so help me improve!_

When Danny woke up he had an urge to stay in bed. Something was going to go wrong today, he just knew it. Or at least that was what his gut was telling him. He shook off the odd feeling and got ready for school, phasing into his clothes and brushing his teeth. Danny ran down the stairs, stumbling on the last one.

"Morning, Jazz. Hi Mom and Dad." Danny reached for the cereal and noticed the ecto-weaponry on the table. "Ummm… what's all that for?"

Maddie grinned broadly. "Well, the school decided that with all the ghost attacks, we ought to learn a little more about them, so they turned to us! We'll be able to show all those kids how Danny Phantom is polluting their mind!"

Jazz put down the book that she had been so engrossed in. "Well, I for one am glad that we have Phantom to stop the attacks. Right, Danny?" Jazz winked at her brother, who had been staring at the cereal, moving it around with his spoon.

"Nonsense, Jazzy-pants! Ghosts are evil, even Phantom!" The overweight man in the day-glow suit said. Otherwise known as Jack, Danny and Jazz's father, and the guy in the orange suit with horribly bad aim. He launched into a story about how ghosts were subconsciously evil and how they were imprints of the human mind or something or other. Danny cut off his dad in mid-rant to reach for his backpack and ran out the door with an, "Oh my god! I'm gonna be late! It's 8:30!"

Somehow, Jack didn't notice and continued, much to Jazz's discomfort.

"Dude, what's wrong? You look pale-er," Tucker said.

Danny sighed, dragging his feet on his way to the "eloquently" named class-Ghosts. "Well, what if they find out? What if a ghost attacks? What if something happens? What if Valerie destroys me? What if-"

"Calm down, Danny! Nothing is going to happen. Besides, you have Tucker, Jazz, and I to help you out! You'll be fine!" Sam patted his back re-assuringly. "Besides, what could go wrong?"

As they walked into the classroom, the trio noticed four things immediately. Paulina was actually paying attention; Valerie looked _extremely _interested, there was ecto…things all over the teacher's desk, and behind the desk sat Maddie and Jack in their customary jumpsuits. Sam's eyes immediately narrowed when she spotted Paulina sitting next to the Jocks. "She probably wants to learn more about Danny Phantom." Sam snorted and muttered, "Yeah, like Danny would ever look twice at _her_."

They chose seats far in the back and sat down just as the bell rang. Maddie and Jack immediately sprang up. "Welcome to Ghost!" Maddie said. We will be teaching everyone here about them and how they work, their mannerisms, and how they react, along with many other things, such as how to protect yourself from them and get rid of them!" Danny's face paled drastically. Of course, Maddie and Jack were completely oblivious. "Now, Jack, please pass out the Fenton alarms!" Jack bounded over and gave a small circle device with a button on it.

"These small beauties will alert us to any ghosts around town! All you have to do is press the button!" Maddie said. "Now, enough with that, to defeat your enemy, you need to know more about it! Ghosts are made up of ectoplasm and do not cry, eat, breathe, have a pulse, or any human mannerisms."

In the back, Team Phantom rolled their eyes and exchanged looks.

"Their powers are based off of how strong they are and how they fight, as well as where in the ghost zone they live." Jack rambled. Paulina raised her hand. "What powers does Phantom have?" she asked.

Maddie pulled down a chart. "Now, from our observations, he has flight, invisibility, intangibility, ecto-rays, ecto-shields, ice, duplication, overshadowing, superhuman speed, strength, and reflexes, teleportation, electricity, water, and telekinesis. The odd thing about Phantom is that he has much more powers than the average ghost. Most ghosts only have the basic powers, such as flight, intangibility, and invisibility. Only specialized ghosts, such as this giant plant ghost we call the shrub specter-" here she pointed to a picture of Undergrowth- "Have rare powers."

Team Phantom exchanged another look. They had not included Danny's most powerful attack, the Ghostly Wail, probably because they didn't know about it.

Valerie waved her hand in the air. "How powerful is Phantom?"

Maddie smiled. "That brings me to my next point. Jack and I invented a new device that measures a ghost's power level, as well as how much it is using at the time. There are Levels 0-12. The ghost king is about 11.5, ghost X is about 5.3, and the crate creep is about 0.0001 (A.N. Poor boxy!). I would say Phantom is around 10, but we can't be for sure, because he always flies away after a battle. The odd thing is that Phantom's power level has grown drastically since he first started to haunt this city and that now he only uses 50-60%of his power, as if he doesn't know that he is that powerful. He is highly dangerous and unapproachable. If you see him, get away quickly and alert us."

By now, Danny's face was drained of the little color it had left. Paulina was staring at the Fentons. "Phantom is NOT evil! He is the hero of this town!" Alll the kids agreed with her, except of course, Valerie.

"He IS evil. Look at the property damage he causes! What about Axion labs! And the Mayor and the jewelry stores!"

Throughout this whole conversation Sam and Tucker were looking worriedly at Danny, who had his head down on his desk. The conversation continued with Danny in that same position, until he heard two dreaded words. Blood Blossoms. His head snapped up, and looked at his Mom, who was currently holding a jar of said flowers up.

"Now, I'm going to pass the flowers around for everyone to look at. At the end of this year , everyone will take one for defense against ghosts, but the most well behaved will get the remaining."

Out of the corner of his eye, Danny could see Valerie immediately straighten up.

"Here you go, Valerie," Maddie said as she walked down the aisle, giving each student a flower to look at. As she got closer and closer to Danny, he lost the little color he had regained in his face and started sweating. He tried to push his ghost side deep down, but his ecto-signature was still too strong.

_Oh noes! What will happen? What will Danny do? *runs around room* Review and find out! Faster!_

_Now, the imaginary fairy will guide your computer mouse toward that small button that says review!_

_I typed this in one sitting, so point out errors and what you think I can do to improve!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: "I don't own!" I say for the hundredth time…_

_I didn't edit, so point out mistakes!_

DPDPDPDPDDPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD PDPDP

Danny scooted away from the flower on his desk as far as possible. He could feel the energy pushing at him, searching…and then the pain began. He was gripping his head screaming in agony. His body felt like it was being burned alive! He caught a glimpse of his surprised classmates and his friends running around the room, gobbling up the blossoms at a nearly superhuman speed. A cool feeling washed over him, and he slumped to the ground.

DPDPDPDPDDPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD PDPDP

The bed felt so warm and comfortable, the blackness preferred over the bright fluorescent lights. What happened anyways? The blossoms…Sam…Tucker…his parents…his parents! Danny shot up, nearly toppling off the bed. "Whoa. What happened? I feel like I've been run over by a truck!"

Maddie took a deep breath. "What happened? Are you all right? How do you feel? Can you move? Are you in pain? Why did the blossoms affect you? Do you kno-"

"Mrs. F! Come on, let Danny breath!"Tucker cut in. "He's just been shocked! Literally!"

Maddie looked sheepish. "But why _did_ the flowers affect you? It only affects ghosts!"

"Ummmm…" Danny's eyes darted around the room as he frantically searched his brain for an answer. His eyes came to rest on his shirt. "Probably because of this!" He held up the hem of his T-shirt. It had a green ectoplasmic stain on it that he'd gotten from fighting Bertrand.

Jack frowned. "Hey, Mads? Maybe we should invent a Ectoplasm removing laundry machine!"

Danny, Sam, and Tucker all let out sighs of relief as Danny's parents pulled away, excitedly discussing the plans. Sam wiped imaginary sweat off of her brow and grinned.

DPDPDPDPDDPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD PDPDP

As the trio walked into Ghost the next day, Danny immediately scanned for potential weapons. They had spent all of last night disabling all the harmful items, but you could never be too sure. He quietly drooped in relief when all he spotted was thermometers, the Ghost Gabber, the Fenton Tracker, and the badly named Boooomerang. He made his way to his seat, ignoring all the curios stares he received on the way back. As soon as he plopped down, his overly enthusiastic parents bounded into the room.

"Hey kids! Today, we'll be learning how to detect ghosts!" Jack's voice echoed around the otherwise quiet room. He held up the Ghost Gabber. "This translates a ghost's talk! But for some reason, it always targets Danny." Danny rolled his eyes. "No duh!" He muttered. Somehow, the Gabber caught it.

"No Duh. Fear me." It said in a monotone. Danny blushed and looked at the ground as the class roared in laughter.

Maddie smiled a little and picked up the Boooomerang. "This locks onto a ghost's ecto-signature, but it targets Danny as well. She hurled across the room, where it spiraled around and promptly smacked Danny on the head. He grabbed it out of the air and attempted to throw it back to his Mom, but it turned around again and hovered around his head. "Hey! What the- Get this away from me!"

Danny waved his arms around his head, yelling, "Get it off of me! Get it off!"

By now the class was practically rolling around on the floor, clutching their stomachs. His mom eventually took pity on him and pushed the "Off" button.

"Now, the last item we have is the Fenton Tracker, and yes, it does go off around Danny." Maddie picked up the odd device and turned it on. It automatically beeped.

"There is a ghost right in front of you. You must be blind not to notice the ghost in front of you." The metallic voice echoed around the room, and Danny put his head down on his desk with a resounding _thwack_! Valerie was looking at him suspiciously, but she seemed to have thought of something else and turned back to the front.

"Now, the last thing we have time to do is just a fun little test! We'll be pairing you up with a partner to measure your temperature!" Jack grabbed a clipboard and began to read off a list of names. "Paulina and Sam, Dash and Tucker, Mickey and Valerie, Star and Vanessa, Danny and Kwan- "

His Dad continued to rattle off names, but Danny had already tuned them out. Inside he was freaking out about his temperature. It was only 45 degrees! Fahrenheit! The only thing running through his mind was a justified _Well, shit_.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

_Well, ya' see… I had SAT, and NHD, and science, and…and….All right, I was just being lazy. So sorry! _

_R&R! Please! With a cherry on top! And awesomeness! And … yeah, I'm just rambling….for those of you who read my Facebook fic ( or this) Please note: ME NO ABANDON! I NEVER ABANDON! I JUST TAKE A LONG TIME! ... Yeah …  
_

_I'm designing an author seal! Tell me what you think._

~~~*** Royalfuschia****~~~


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to all who reviewed!_

_Disclaimer: Phantom belongs to Butch. Deal with it._

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny put his hand up. "Mom? Can I go to the nurse? I'm not feeling well."

Maddie sighed. "All right, Danny. But before you go, let me take your temperature so we can compare it to a ghost's!"

Danny backed up towards the door. "I really, really need to go…"

"Nonsense, dearie! It'll just take a moment!" Maddie said, and stuck it into his mouth. The thermometer beeped, and her eyes widened when she saw the number displayed on it.

"Daniel James Fenton, do you want to explain to me why your temperature is 45.5 degrees Fahrenheit!?" Danny's mom was absolutely livid, but her eyes were also thick with worry.

"Ummm… It's malfunctioning?" Danny said, and gestured to the Fenton symbol on it. Maddie frowned. "Jack, dear, did you happen to add anything to the Fenton Thermometer?"

Jack beamed. "Oh, yeah! I nearly forgot! I added a button here, so that if a ghost attacks, we can shoot out a net! Here let me show you how this baby works!" Jack eagerly jammed a tiny button on the thermometer, causing a glowing net to shoot out and land on Maddie while the class watched in amusement. "Sorry babycakes! Let me get you out of that!" As the overly excited inventor stumbled forward to help his wife, Danny quietly slipped out the door and disappeared for the rest of the school day.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

I know it's short, but after so long, I figured ya'll would want to read anything, and this is all I have.

It might take a few months until I can update again, just letting you know.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

~~~*** Royalfuschia***~~~


End file.
